A Look in the Mirror
by nico-amey
Summary: A new recruit has joined Akatsuki... Who is she and what will her presence mean for Deidara?


**Chapter 1**

**Deidara**

I laid in my bed drawing, it was unusually quiet this morning. Sasori was fiddling with his puppet on the other side of the room while I was drawing. Sasori stood up. I put down my sketch pad and looked towards him. "It's nothing'… I'm just gonna go into the living room for a bit…" He said as he left the room. I returned to drawing, and it was quiet again for a while. "Holy Crap! I Knew it! Deidara really is a girl!" Hidan suddenly yelled through the house. I sighed as I set down my sketch pad and walked out into the kitchen. I stood there looking at what was happening on the floor. A blonde had just tackled Itachi and was attempting to make out with him. I raised an eyebrow as I watched the spectacle in front of me. I just stood there with a hand on my hip for a while until Itachi finally pushed the blonde off, causing the blonde to crash into the wall. The blonde giggled and brushed a lock of hair back into place covering her right eye. Hidan broke out laughing. "Deidara! I knew it! You're a chick!" He said laughing, apparently he hadn't noticed me standing beside him. Hidan stopped laughing and stood back up when he noticed I had been beside him the whole time. "Holy crap!" He yelled flailing his arm in a defensive sort of action. I sighed. "Hidan… You're an idiot." I said with a sigh. The blonde stood up with a small giggle. She placed her hand on her hip opposite the one I had a hand on. I recognized these actions. I looked at the blonde. My left eye was covered and her right eye was as well. Her ponytail was on the left side while mine was on the right side. She had a bit of black lipstick on. I growled lowly. "Hidan… In case you haven't noticed, she is the opposite of me… Her ponytail is on the left while mine is on the right, and her bangs are on the right while mine are on the left… plus she's wearing lipstick…" I said coldly. "That's why I thought you were finally admitting you're a girl…" He said sheepishly. I sighed. "Plus it was hard to see that those things were opposite when she just tackled Itachi as soon as she was in the door…" He continued. "Well if she isn't Deidara… Who is she?" Sasori asked. I let out a heavy sigh. "Mira… Care to introduce yourself…" I said hanging my hand as I held out a hand towards her. She let out a small giggle. "Well let's go to the living room so we're not all cramped into the kitchen then…" Said Pein as he appeared behind Hidan and I. We all shuffled into the living room and sat on the multiple couches and chairs. Konan entered and sat in the love seat with Pein. Kisame brought in a huge plate of cookies then plopped down on the couch with Itachi, Sasori and I. Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu sat on the couch next to ours and Mira sat in a chair against the wall on the other side of the couch I was on. "Okay everyone… As you can probably see, we have a new recruit… Well actually she requested to join and Konan insisted…" Said Pein. "We need more women…" Konan stated simply. "Anyways… Mira, take it away…" Said Pein motioning for her to introduce herself. She stood up, took a cookie and it was gobbled up by a mouth in her hand. Everyone's eyes bugged out slightly when it licked up the crumbs left in her hand. "Well… As Deidara stated, my name is Mira…" She said as she hid her hand in her Akatsuki cloak. "Mira? As in mirror?" Sasori asked. "Yes… Mirror… That's what my name means… I was named that because I'm a mirror image of… Someone…" She said sheepishly as she looked down. "Okay… Well Mira… You obviously know Deidara and Itachi already…" Pein said pointing towards Itachi and I. "Well… For the ones you don't know… That's Konan…" He said pointing to the girl beside him. "Welcome to Akatsuki Mira…" She said with a friendly smile. "That's Kisame…" He said pointing to the blue half fish sitting in between Itachi and I. "Hey!" Kisame said with a wave. "Hey fishy." She said with a smirk and a wave back. "That's Sasori…" He said pointing to the red head sitting beside me. "Hey." Mira said with a wink. I sighed. "That's Hidan." Pein stated as he pointed to Hidan sitting at the edge of the couch closest to our couch. "Hi…" Hidan said lazily, not really paying attention. "Hey…" Mira said simply. "That's Kakuzu…" Pein said pointing to the masked member sitting in between Hidan and Zetsu. "Another member just means we've wasted money on another uniform…" He said sourly. "Okaay…" Said Mira a little put off by his attitude. "And… That's Zetsu…" Pein said as he pointed to the final member. "Hi!" Mira said in a squeaky girl voice. Zetsu didn't respond he was scanning her. I put my head in my hands trying to avoid the confrontation that would eventually occur. "Wait… You said you're the mirror image of someone…" said Itachi. I began to sweat slightly. No! Damn you Itachi! "Yes…" said Mira happily as she sat on the table in front of Itachi. Itachi leant back in the couch a bit. "Well… Who exactly would that be?" He asked slightly nervous at how close she got. "My twin brother of course." She said with a closed eye smile. She had titled her head a little as well. I grabbed a few cookies from the large platter then leant back into the cushions. I Ate a couple before Sasori leant into to whisper in my ear. "How exactly do you know Mira?" He asked. I just ate a cookie and ignored his question. "Who is you're twin brother?" Konan asked, breaking the silence. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She responded with a smirk. Everyone's eyes darted towards me immediately. I sighed and sat up. "Yes she's my sister." I said plainly. "I had hoped you wouldn't join Akatsuki though…" I muttered. "And why wouldn't I join Dei? Just because you were forced doesn't mean they'd have to force me as well… Although being takin' down by Itachi is tempting…" She said as she bit her lip playfully, and gave a seductive look to Itachi from the corner of her eye. Pein stood up and everyone's attention was immediately called to him. "Well since Mira has introduced herself, I believe she needs a partner… Anyone?" He asked. "Oooh! Can I have one of the hot ones?" Mira asked jokingly. She let out a little giggle before waving for Pein to continue. "Deidara?" He said looking towards me. "No I'm happy working with Sasori…" I stated. "Well. I guess we'll have you work with Zetsu then…" He said looking Mira in the eye. Mira pouted playfully. Pein sighed. "Well Zetsu's the only one who doesn't have a partner…" He said with a sigh. "I have a partner…" Zetsu stated. "Him." He said with both his hands pointing towards each other. "Fine. We'll just have her tag along with one of the groups. "No!" Itachi yelled out. Hidan broke out laughing. "Itachi's afraid of a girl!" He said as Kakuzu let out a chuckle with him. Sasori and I began to crack up as well and eventually we were all laughing except for Itachi and Mira. "Why don't they take turns taking her with them?" Konan suggested. Mira instantly agreed to that, and so it was agreed that every week a different group had her, at least until we had another recruit or she proved she could operate effectively on her own. "Well… Let's get you a room! You can be my roommate!" Said Konan as she grabbed Mira's hand and they skipped out of the living room. I sighed as I put my head in my hands. Kisame ate about ten cookies before he stood up and walked out into the kitchen. Hidan stood up with a sighed and walked into the kitchen and probably down the hall to his room. I walked into the kitchen, rummaged through the cupboards till I found a bag of salt and vinegar chips, then walked down the hall to my room. It would be hell now that Mira was here…


End file.
